What do you say?
by wicked-women
Summary: Hermione hears a song on the radio and starts thinking about Harry and why he left. H/HR


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related indicia are property of J.K Rowling. The song 'What do you Say' is property of Reba McEntyre. I own nothing.

**What do you say?**

Stuck at a red light outside and adult bookstore.   
His son said, "Daddy, what are all the X's for".   
As the light turned green he changed the subject fast.   
He started talkin' 'bout football as they drove right past.

I was sitting on my sofa in my small, yet quaint London flat. I had turned on the muggle radio and one of my favourite songs came on. Sure, it was American Country music, but it was a good one. I just love Reba McEntire.

Anyway, this song really got me thinking. I thought about my father and what it would be like not to be able to ask him important questions. The song talks about a light turning green, after that all I could think about was Harry. His face swam into focus as I closed my eyes. He had no father to ask questions to…

  
What do you say in a moment like this?   
When you can't find the words oh to tell it like it is.   
Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way.   
Let's get out of here oh what do you say.   
  


I felt the tears welling up in my eyes again. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I have cried over Harry. He used to ask me the important questions. He used to confide in me. Oh Harry…

Seventeen years old she was out with her friends.   
They started drinkin' at some party 'til she was three sheets to the wind.   
Her momma always told her she could call no matter what.   
She was cryin' on the front steps when her mom showed up.

I remember him always being there for me. He was the closest thing to me, besides my parents. I look back and remember one night when I went out with some friends after I got home from graduation, muggle friends that is. We went to a party where there were a lot of people drinking. I swear I was only drinking Coke but apparently someone wanted me drinking something else; it was spiked. I have no idea how I called my mom that night; she came and picked me up. As I looked up at her concerned face I started sobbing. All I could think of was how worried Harry probably was.

_What do you say in a moment like this?   
When you can't find the words oh to tell it like it is.   
Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way.   
Let's get out of here oh what do you say._

_Sometimes you've got to listen to the silence.   
And give yourself a little time to think._

I went home that night with every intention of going to sleep, well…that wasn't exactly what I did. I sat up and wrote a letter to Harry. I have no idea what was in that letter. He never told me… I also have no idea how he got it. Apparently Hedwig came in while I was sleeping and took it, as I have no owl. I hope it wasn't something I said…

_Her every breath is weaker than the last.   
And lately when she sleeps she talks about the past.   
Her husband knows she's tired of holdin' on.   
She looks at him and says I want to go home._

My mum and I had always been really close. I remember her as being my best friend as a young child. She was so caring and knew everything about me. Mum died last year. God, I miss her. I still to this day don't think she told dad about that night after graduation. I know he misses her as well. I miss her terribly, but there is someone I miss even more, my best friend in the entire world…Harry.

_What do you say in a moment like this?   
When you can't find the words oh to tell it like it is.   
Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way.   
Let's get out of here oh what do you say._

I don't know what to say when Ron asks about my mum and how I'm doing. He sees that I'm always depressed, but he thinks it's for a completely different reason. I just answer with a partially reassuring, "I'm just fine."

_Just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way.   
Oh what do you say?   
  
_

I know that eventually I'll get over both of them…oh who am I kidding? I'll never get over him. He left me! How could he! 

KNOCK KNOCK!

What the…! It's bloody 11 o'clock at night. Who could that be? 

As I opened the door I about fainted. He was standing there, he was really back, Harry had come back to me!

"H…H…Harry?" I managed to stutter out incoherently.

"'Mione."

"What are you doing here? I thought you left! Ron said you weren't coming back…"

"Shh…It's alright 'Mione. I was gone, and I wasn't planning on coming back, but all I could think of was you and how I missed you so."

"Oh, Harry, I missed you terribly!" I cried out and enveloped him in a hug. "Why did you come back?"

"I had to tell you something. 'Mione, I love you."

_  
Ooo what do you say?_

You don't say a word. Actions speak louder than words. A kiss was all it took…


End file.
